Whisper & the Winter Soldier 2: Age of Miracles
by Whisperswatcher
Summary: The sequel to Whisper & the Winter Soldier (Please read the first one) After the events at the Hydra research facility James is desperately searching for the woman he loves, reunited with his best friend Steve Rodgers, they will be joined by new and old friends in the search for the escaped Hydra test subjects. James now knows what man he was and now must decide what man he needs
1. Lost Girl

A/N Hey Guys well here it is, the prologue of W&amp;TWS2. I have uploaded as the first one is nearly at 5000 reads and I never imagined it would get 5 so thanks &amp; I hope you enjoy.

I fought for freedom, for the chance to live. I fought for my kind and the man I love... now I am broken, dragged back in to darkness that I thought I had escaped. Wripped a part by my past and my future with no memories to guide me.

Deep blue eyes consume my dreams as I fight to regain my identity, I am told I was a warrior, a Whisper to be respected and feared, Am I still that person? A weapon?

This violent creature who revels in chaos or can I be more?

This is the Age of Miracles, armies will be forged and battle lines will be drawn. Shield. Hydra. Avengers. Mutants. All names that will become so important in the future so why is it one name is on the tip of my tongue when I wake up? One name that I want to scream out and search for. I will find this person and I will not stop till I am whole.

This is a war of change, don't expect it to be pretty.

A/N Well thanks guys, please comment and read :D


	2. Delivery

James stared out to the Washington street outside of Steve's apartment, memories of him standing on the opposite building pulling the trigger on his target made his blood run cold. His head ached from the memories that still felt unfamiliar He'd got his wish, he now knew who he was, her gift to him but now he felt like he had lost something more dear to him... his soul. Quickly he pulled out the beaten security camera shot that gave him a glimmer of hope even though it had began to dwindle There badly beaten and barely alive stood Shannon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shay asked from behind him snapping him out of his comfort zone, he turned shoving the picture back in his borrowed Levi jeans. He watched her eye his bare chest, her emerald gaze lingered too long on the part where metal and skin fused together. Picking up the black borrowed on Steve's bed he paced past out to the smell of food coming from the kitchen,

"Never mind." Shay mumbled as she followed "I like your new hair." She spoke as she followed him in to Steve's kitchen, they sat opposite one another as James caught his reflection in the stove door, he had cut his hair back to its short locks when Steve had decided it was best for them to return to Washington, he wanted to look as different as he had the last time he had visited. Steve smiled at them both as he placed plates full of eggs and bacon, returning for his own he settled at the side of them. Shay and Steve dug in as James stared at his own plate, now the steaming hot food was in front of him his appetite had vanished.

"There's something wrong." He mumbled to himself making Shay tense at his side and Steve's hand stop mid chew.

"Buck.." Steve started.

"Its been two months and nothing? No contact at all. She would look for me... find me." James could feel the fear he had kept inside starting to seep out "And I'm sat eating eggs."

Steve clenched his jaw as he returned his fork to his half eaten breakfast "What do you want us to do Buck? There's been nothing, no sightings, no stories of people's with gifts. Nothing. Stark's got all his systems looking at every state." Steve smiled at Shay and then at James "Until then we have to prepare for when that day comes we are ready and prepared."

James pushed away from the table his eyes flickering back to the building opposite. "I promised that I would save her and I left her... to them."

"Buck... she made you leave, she wanted to protect you." Steve spoke as he rose to his feet, taking his plate to the sink.

"I need to find her." James spoke softly as he felt tears spring to his eyes.

"We will." Shay spoke from the table as a sharp knock at the door caught there attention. Steve moved in its direction, he looked in to the keyhole a broad grin attacked his features as he almost wrenched the door off its hinges.

"Delivery" A feminine voice that seemed familiar to James spoke from the hallway as he moved to see the owner. Standing in the door was a beautiful petite woman with auburn hair and striking pale green eyes, he noticed how she quickly assessed everyone in the room before entering, a hint of a smile played on her lips as she glided in, she wore a baby blue tank top and tight grey jeans with big stocky boots, she held a file in her hand.

"Hey Natasha." Steve spoke as he closed the door, following her inside his apartment.

"Hey guys." She spoke as she took James empty seat, she dropped the file on the table and picked up his uneaten bacon. "Delivery from Stark." she spoke motioning to the file on the table. Shay quickly opened the files, her eyes snapping to James direction. Moving with shaky hands James blue gaze greedily took in every detail of the photograph, it wasn't Shannon but it was the second best, dark brown hair that was just past her chin, it was slightly longer then the last time he had seen her. Her clothes were slightly too big and even though the picture was in black and white James knew her eyes were full of mischief and gold flecks.

"It's Shannon's sister." James smiled slightly, the gesture felt funny from lack of use.

A small voice spoke causing him to stare in to Shay's eyes as she spoke. "Prisoner 5393 also known as Alice, sister of prisoner 6393 also known as Whisper."

Natasha took another bite of bacon and took in the looks around the room, turning in Steve's direction she smiled "Who's your date?"

**A/N So guys what you think? Who's story are you most looking forward to reading? James or Shannon's? Don't forget to comment and read**

**W.W**


	3. Prepared

Pain crashed in to her ribs, landing on the cold concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse.

"Again." Rex sharp voice snapped as Whisper gasped air back in to her lungs, pulling herself to her knees another strike hit her across her face sending her back on her back.

"Angel! That's enough!" Alice's voice snapped as again Whisper struggled to her feet. Angel paced in the circle created by the other escapee's. His muscled chest was bare covered in sweat, blood dripped across his handsome blonde face as his long, strong white wings stretched out behind him. Whisper struggled to stay balanced, she could feel blood oozing out of her lip as her eyes began to focus. Every bone in her body ached and her muscles throbbed.

"What's wrong Angel? Getting tired?" Whisper mocked, Angel's blue eyes flashed with the fire of competition as he stride's over, he swung his fist back as Whisper braced her body for the blow. A flash of movement appeared between them and Angel was suddenly on his back gasping for breath. Alice stood breathing heavy, one sneaker foot pressed tightly against Angel's chest.

"Back off Wings." Alice snapped, her body ridged ready for action.

A slow clap from there corner caught there attention as Rex descended from his stool, he wore grey joggers that hung from his hips, his chest was covered with a tight white tank top. Small scars could be seen on the tops of his arms leading to his chest , they made him look older then his 23 year old self. "Perfect show of team work." Rex approached, no hint of humor in his voice.

Whisper turned and began walking away, Alice watched her younger sisters disappearing form. "She's supposed to be resting." Alice stared in to Rex's dark black eyes. she was surprised by the glimmer of concern that filled his eyes, a blink and it was had vanished.

"She's stronger then you give her credit Alice." Rex spoke as he watched Whisper's retreating form "And if there's any chance it help's getting Whisper back.."

"The Whisper you want back was a monster and if you think I will help you get her back you have another thing coming." Alice snapped, venom fresh in her voice, she moved to walk away as Rex grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"Don't you dare call her that" Rex snarled quietly "You know how we feel about that word."

Whisper slowly guided herself among the bodies of test subjects that had been saved from the Hydra base, young and old eyes stared at her as she moved around them. Over thirty of them had escaped, only a few were battle ready as Rex had put it. The others were deemed too young or too old to fight.

Whisper struggled as she opened her and Alice's room, it had been some big shot's office at one point, now it housed two squatters. Closing the door to the adjoining bathroom, she gingerly removed her dark top revealing her battered and bruised body, staring at herself in the mirror she sighed, even with the beating she had received from Angel she still couldn't get her dream out of her head, or was it a nightmare?

Handsome blue eyes still attacked her brain as she watched the handsome man with the metal arm grafted to his skin encased in a metal hair, electricity running through his body. "But I knew him" His words echoed through her mind as she scrambled to place his handsome features, Grabbing a blue t shirt she moved back towards her room, a rumble from the big room caused her to move her feet back in the direction she had come.

"I know these past few months have been hard." Rex's voice spoke loud, everyone's attention fixed on him. "We are training for a war, not a brawl. Our enemies underestimate our power, our courage and we will not be taken for granted."

Whisper watched as Rex railed his troops, her eyes met Alice as Rex stood high above everyone else. Angel at his right side and Night crawler a fellow blue mutant took his position at his left.

"Brothers! Our enemies are afraid of us! And so they should be. We have the chance to take our place at the top of the food chain, we are the future, the next step in evolution." At this point Rex's eyes caught Whisper's "And if you don't agree and don't stand with us then by definition you are against us."

** A/N Hey! Sorry about such the long gaps between chapter updates, I am trying to get back in a routine so here it is guys! **

**Well enjoy guys &amp; don't forget to read &amp; comment**

**W.W**


	4. Warm Welcome

**Happy New Year Everyone! I know its been a while but I have suffered from a right case of writers block BUT I am back! A quick thank you to everyone that has read both this story and the first one and have commented. Thank you Thank you!**

**Anyway here is the first chapter of the New Year and I promise that there will be more, I know where James and Shannon are going and I am desperate to share it with you guys, so enjoy!**

James feet felt heavy as he followed his companion down the streets of New York City, once his home he felt almost unrecognizable to the last time he was here.. with her. He couldn't believe how so much had happened in such a small space of time, he had met someone who challenged and fought by his side, not afraid of him... and he had lost her.

Pushing the dark thoughts from his mind he jogged to keep up. "Your sure this is a good idea?" He asked as the blonde haired Steve Rodgers marched in front, they both wore plain clothes, trying to attract the less attention as they could with Steve having his shield strapped to his back, he had mentioned to James the last time he had been in this very city fighting to keep it being invested by aliens.. right in New York.

"Buck, don't worry he sent Natasha with the information. C'mon." They finally reached there destination, the tall building that was the home of the billionaire Tony Stark, the building was the focal point of the block, all made of glass like the building that she had worked at.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" The strawberry blonde, petite woman asked. She had introduced herself as Pepper Potts when they had entered, smiling warmly at Steve when they entered, she wore denim shorts and a pale green tank top, obviously this was her home.

"No thank you." Steve smiled back while James just shook his head. "Where is..?" Steve was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind them as one of the most famous faces in the world walked in. He wore an ACDC t shirt and dark blue denim jeans, his dark hair and beard the same as the last time Steve had seen him.

"Stark." Steve nodded in greeting.

"Cap." Tony spoke but his dark brown eyes never left those of James. "Pepper I don't think the man who murdered my parents want's a drink." Pepper quickly glanced at James, her demeanor changing instantly, she moved to Tony's side and whispered something in his ear before leaving in the direction that Tony had entered.

"You got my message then I take it." Tony spoke towards James, his body was tense as he made no attempt to move towards them.

"Yeah, where did you get it." Steve spoke trying to diffuse the tension that was building between the two men, he sat hoping that they would join him, after a few long seconds they did even if they made sure they were facing one another.

"Chicago, Jarvis ran face recognition from the small piece of data you salvaged at the Hydra facility and we got lucky."

"Did you manage to track her position?" Steve asked as he gave a quick glance at James, who sat quietly, taking in every drop of information.

"No, one minute she was there and the next she was gone, there were some reports of theft in the stores around where we found her, clothes and jewelry mostly."

"Then that's where I start." James spoke quietly as he jumped to his feet, almost instantly Tony and Steve mirrored his movements. "Alice wouldn't of left her that far away."

"And what you going to do when you get there?" Steve asked, as James swung round staring at him.

"Find her. I made her a promise." James snapped back, again he moved to leave.

"Hate it to break it to you but maybe she doesn't want to be found." Tony spoke, venom on the edge of his tongue "I bet there's a few people in the world who your not at the top of there Christmas card list."

James felt his anger boiling up, he was tired, scared and full of anger. He snapped back facing the way to Stark "I know you hate me for what I did to your family and I can't change what I did, Steve told me you could help but why are you?"

Tony stood eye to eye with the man that had killed his family "Because I'm not doing it for you. Steve told me how many people that he saved from that facility, maybe its not in the world best interest having a whole army of people who can turn it upside down in a matter of minutes without us knowing at least where some of them are."

"Sir." A polite voice spoke from no where, Tony and James never broke eye contact as he spoke.

"Apologies while you have company Sir but there seems to be an attack on the Empire State building." A screen suddenly flickered on as a news anchor spoke of a creature terrorizing the people inside the Empire State building.

"Jarvis get the suite prepared." Tony moved quickly as he could.

"You need back up?" Steve spoke as he grabbed his shield, speaking as Tony moved in to a metal suit it encasing his body just leaving his face exposed.

"If you can keep up." He spoke his face being encased in his Iron Man suit, Steve and James stared at each other before turning and running as fast as they could towards the Empire State Building.

**Well guys there you go! Please comment and enjoy. I will be back with more very soon. **

**Thank you **

**WW**


End file.
